Battle of the Exes
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: Moving into a house with friends and of course exes things start to heat up. What would you do if you were stuck in a house for 3 months with exes as well as girls and guys you may have total hatred for? Based off of Battle of the Seasons and The Real World Crossover story w/ characters from HSM, The Lying Game, Nikita, Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, Make It or Break it
1. Chapter 1

Runs inside and goes up the elevator and walks into her apartment "Shiiiit! It's so cold! Why do we live here?!"

Laughs at her bestfriend "Well we loved time square… and you told Austin you would move out here with him my dear."

"True…but um have you noticed I don't even live with him. It's me and you just like it was in Cali…minus everything else"

"Okay well you also wanted to leave Zac."

"Yeah and you wanted to leave Matt so don't…"

"Vanessa stop" (laughs) "were out here so let's enjoy the cold!"

gets what she believes is a brilliant idea "Oh my god! Let's call all the girls over! I heard some of them are in town!"

"Like Aria and them?"

"Yes! I'm going to go call Kaylie! Haven't seen that bitch in so damn long!" smiles

Laughing "Alright sounds good I guess I can start opening all this mail we have!"

"Good idea Ash!"

-With Miley, Selena and Demi-

"Miley!"

"Yeah?"walks into the room while texting "whats up?"

"This came for you. We got one too! Let's open them all at once!" Said Selena

"Okay!" opens them

Reading it and looks at her two best friends "SELENA! WERE GOING TO THE BAHAMAS BITCHHHHES! Miley you finally get to see what we mean when we talk about paradise!" Said Demi.

"YAAAAAAYYYY! I am so excited! Mi you are going to love it!"

Hears them and smiles but continues to read it and her jaw drops in complete shock "Oh my god! Noooo!"

"What?!"

"Miley?" Selena asked her when she didn't respond to Demi

"FUCK ME! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Selena and Demi look at each other confused "What…?"

-With Aria and Kaylie-

"ARIA!" Kaylie screamed as she came running down the stairs

"What Kay?"

"Nessa just called me! She wants us to come see their new apartment!"

"Okay! Let me change real quick!" starts to walk upstairs when she hears Kaylie call her name again

Starts to open their mail "Aria….you have mail! It says its Important"

Runs back down the stairs and takes it off the counter

"Oooh something from Ezra?!"

"Kay you know we broke up…"

"Yeah and you've been bitchy ever since! Cheer up buttercup!" Laughs at the words she used

"Oh you can't talk! You have been the same ever since you and Zane ended too!"

"Okay okay thanks true! Ugh I hate guys, especially our exes!" rolls eyes while opening the same letter as Aria

Reads it nonchantley "Congratulations you are going to the Bahamas to partic-"

"Whoaa wait! Back up bitch back up!" Kaylie interrupts her and just laughs

"What?" confused

"Read that again Aria!"

Reads it to herself "Oh my god! We're going to the Bahamas bitch!"

"Okay you can continue now I want to know why! There has to be a fucking catch somewhere!" laughs and looks at Aria to continue

Walks back into the kitchen with her phone "There coming bitch" says Vanessa as she smiles

Holding two letters in her hand "Bitch guess what!"

Gets excited cause she can see Ashley smirking "What!?"

"You are going to loveee the first thing I am going to tell you but for the second thing don't kill the messenger please!"

"Okay what! Ash tell me bitch! You are making me excited!"

"We my dear are going to the mother fucking Bahamas!"

"Really!?" Gets really excited and jumps up and down like a little child

"Yeah but wait.."

"What?"

-With Lily and Kristen-

"We are going to a show"

"A show" said Lily confused "What?"

"It says congratulations you have been picked to compete in the Bahamas on our new season.."

"NOOOOO!"

"What?! Lily! What?!" Kristen said unsure of why she just freaked out

Starts reading what she just freaked out about "One problem many of you may not like. This season you will all be living in one house with friends, here comes the best part. This season is Battle of the Exes! Have fun and we will see you soon!"

-While with Vanessa-

"I have to go on this show and work with Zac?! Is this a fucking joke!"

Speechless "I wonder what "friends" we get…"

"Hopefully real ones! I mean I have you but I have to live and work with my ex!? Are they trying to kill me?"

"Hopefully we do!"

Pacing back and forth as she is looking at an old picture frame as tears come to her eyes "Why can't I hate you?" Miley says to herself as she throws the picture frame on the ground "This is seriously going to be hell this is not fair!" opens the door to face Demi and Selena

Jumps backwards and almost hits Selena as the door opens "You knew we were out here?"

Smiles because she saw Demi jump backwards "Yeah. Did you guys read the rest of the letter?"

"Yeah Mi don't get yourself worked up over this. You don't have to talk about the past and we will be there too girly!"

"Yeah we will always be here and you know that" said Demi "You are our best friend we love you no matter what!"

Looks at them and smiles then looks right at Selena "I just wish my relationship ended like yours did Sel. You guys left off on a good note."

"Mi..We did but its cause all the issues we didn't talk about and that's not good!"

"Yeah but at least he wasn't a huge dick to you! Gets a flashback

"How could you? Miley why!?"

"I—I-"

"I thought you loved me! You are such a fucking skank Miley Ray!"

"You can't be mad at me! I did the same exact thing you did except the difference is I only kissed him! And it was the same day you told me you needed a break! So stop fucking bitching at me Nick!"

"Have fun with Liam you fucking slutty ass bitch! Because I know I will definitely have fun with all these other girls that have been dying for my dick! Fuck you slut!" Throws a picture of them on the floor "I never want to see you again slut!" Walks away and slams to door and screams "FUCKING SLUT!"

"Miley! Miley" hugging her as she's remembering these memories and looks at Demi "It's been 3 years I thought you said you forgot what he said?"

"I did until-"

Looks around her room and find a picture of them "Mi this is the picture he was going to give you wasn't it?"

Fighting tears back "Yeah. I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I told myself I was over him. Ugh!"

"You never let go, you just moved on Miley."

Looks at Demi and shakes her head knowing she's completely right "Why can't Liam be the damn ex!"

"Because you ended as friends and you guys talk everything without an ounce of hate toward each other"

"Yeah I know but that is how you and Justin ended Sel."

"Yeah well uh do you see that now?" Laughs and smiles at Miley

"No" laughs as shes hugging Selena

"Exactly I hate him so hopefully this will somehow work ."

"Okay no one can talk about hate! Um me and Joe yeah okay cool! Biggest fucking douchebag ever!"

Laughing at Demi "Well I guess that is what we got for dating brothers D!"

Laughs "Yeah so fucking true!"

"Kaylie…."

"This is a joke right!? I cannot like in a house with Zane for 3 months! Are they kidding me!? Hi I'm Mr. Kobalt….Like k shut the fuck up. No I can't do this, I can't!"

"Kaylie stop! You are coming or I might die without you!"

"You seriously want to go Aria?!"

"It's the Bahamas Kay!"

"Okay true! Alright I'm going! Fucking getting me some Bahamas Boys! Fuck them silly!" Laughs and smirks

Laughing hysterically and gets her shoes and purse "Alright lets go to V and Ash's skank!"

Laughs "Hey I got to go crazy while I am there! And alright let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Speechless as she looks at Kristen "Is this a joke?! Like I am dead serious! This is not funny at all!" Lily says as she staring at the letter

"We have to live in a house for 3 months with our exes and "friends" What the fuck!" As annoyed as Lily is

"Oh..This is gonna be hell! Me and Taylor! Are you shitting me!? FUCK NO!"

"Lily…"

"Kristen I hate him!"

"Yeah and he's madly in love with you!"

"Yeah I don't think he does anymore!"

"Because you didn't give him a chance Lily!"

"He broke my heart once why would I?!"

"Because you want too, you just won't let yourself!"

"K I didn't ask for a therapy session Kris.."

Laughs and knows it wasn't meant to be bitchy "You have to go. It is in the fucking Bahamas Lil!"

"Yeah yeah yeah its my favorite damn place ever!"

"So is that a yes? Will you come!?"

"Yes but only because of the Bahamas!"

"Yaaay!" Smiles but knows Lily is terrified

"I wonder who else is going.."

Laughing when she thinks of someone "What would you do if—"

"Don't even say it!"

"What would you do?"

"Oh I don't know, flip the fuck out!"

Laughing "this is going to be one hell of a vacation!"

"Yeah fucking tell me about it!"

"When do we leave?!"

Looks down at the letter and eyes go wide "Two fucking days!"

"Ashley! I have 2 days?! I have to tell Austin in 2 fucking days?!" Vanessa said as she was pacing back and forth

"I said don't kill the messenger! But uh yeah…"

Screams as loud as she can

"Vanessa owww! Shhh! That was loud bitch!" Touches her ears

Walks in the house with Aria and screams "BITCHESSSSSS the party has arrived!"

"Kaylie, Aria, Hi!" said Ashley as she watches Vanessa completely oblivious

"You got those too!?" Aria said

"Yeah and she's freaking out…"

"Well I would be if i had to tell my boy!"

"Two days? TWO DAYS!? Oh no. No. Fuck no!"

"VANESSA!" Kaylie says to snap her out of it

"Oh my god! Hi!" Runs over to them and hugs them "I've missed you bitches!"

"We've missed you too! I think Kaylie was going through withdrawal."

"You ready?" Ashley said as she laughed

"Stop! Not at all!"

"How were you guys when you found out?"

"Oh uhh…Kaylie was freaking out just like what Nessa was just doing"

"Over seeing Zane?"

"Thank you captain obvious, but yes V over seeing him. I haven't seen him or talked to him OR anything since we broke up!"

Not sure if she should say this so looks at Ash but says it anyway "I've noticed he's been doing more "Mr. Kobalt" shit since then."

"Yeah he's a fucking asshole. He has to get his name back out there since he's single and all. Like K blow me bitch!"

Dying of laughter "Okay either you are with Nicole too much or you talk to Vanessa every damn day!"

Looks at Ashley and laughs at Kaylie "It's both Ash!"

"Where is Nicole anyways?" Vanessa asks as she looks up from her phone

"Yeah" Ashley said "I thought she was supposed to come down with y'all?"

"Yeah so did I" Aria said annoyed

"Carter?"

"Of course" Kaylie said to Vanessa "We told her to watch out but you know Nic!"

"What ever happened with the dude she fucked the night she was piss drunk?" Vanessa asked curiously "I still want to know what happened!" she laughed

"That Nick guy?" Aria asked

"Yeah!" Vanessa said "Where did he go?"

Laughs "Who the hell knows! I think they dated and then broke up because he was getting weird over something!" Aria said

"Wait a second! Oh my god!" Looks at Ashley "You don't think" Looks back at Aria and Kaylie "Nick who?"

"Oh we don't know!" said Kaylie "She never told us, she didn't want us to know because she was with Carter and I guess Nick was with someone else at the time.."

Looks at Vanessa and covers her mouth "Oh shit!"

"What!?" they both ask confused

Just remembered something "Oh woops I just remembered I actually forgot to turn off my straightener! I'll be right back I swear!" runs upstairs not knowing if Ash would come up or not

Runs up the stairs behind her "You think its Nick as in Miley's ex Nick?!"

"Nick Jonas! Yeah remember she was like depressed forever after she found out he fucked someone when the girl was belligerent and he wasn't that drunk!"

"It could be anyone though Nessa!"

"K, well that's still weird! His name is Nick, Nicole didn't give a last name and he fucked someone and never told Miley what her name was!"

"Do you still talk to her?"

"No!"

"Awkward. Why not you guys were really close!"

"Zac….."

Confused and just looks at Vanessa "uhh what does Miley have to do with Zac?"

"That's how I met her. I mean if I were to ever see her I'd talk to her but after her breakup with Nick I never really heard from her. Then when Zac and I broke up all she said was the boys we dated are assholes and I'm so sorry Nessa and that's basically about it! The poor girl was devastated and pushed everyone away. I mean I care about her and I always will but I don't see her or talk to her."

"Oh fuck that is true! I forgot Zac and Nick were like bros."

"Yeah were not fucking sure!" Laughs and walks downstairs to see Kaylie crying "Kay whats wrong?!"

"Zane called her…."

"Oh no Kay I'm sorry! About what?"

"He says he misses me and all that gay bullshit"

"anddd you're crying because….." looks at Ashley and Aria

"There were girls in the background laughing and being like if she actually believes you no wonder it was so easy for you to cheat on her!"

"Oh my god! He cheated on you! I'm going to fucking cut his balls off!" Ashley says "What? Why are you giving me that look Nessa?"

"Because I never expected to hear you say that! But really what a bastard!"

"I don't know anymore! I can't go to the Bahamas!" Looks at her best friends and starts crying "to think I actually started to fall in love with him when it was all a lie! Dammit!"

"Kaylie you have to go it will show how strong you are to be able to face him! We will ask him if he cheated we all know if he will be lying or not, okay?"

Ashley looks at Vanessa weirdly

"What?"

"Now why in the hell don't you take your own advice my dear?"

"Shut up!"

Laughing at them "Okay I am staying with y'all the whole time though!"

"Sounds good to me bitchhh!" Vanessa says as she hugs her

Smiles at them "Thanks for always being here for me guys!"

"We always will be! We always have and we will never stop!" Ashley said as she looked at her best friends.

"Thanks loves! But I have to go call someone I'll be right back I promise!" walks away and starts to dial the number


	3. Chapter 3

Looks at Selena and starts to laugh "What if 2 of your exes go?!" laughing

"Oh hell no! My ex has an ex and that ex knows what I look like! She would probably kill me because I know if I were her I would kill me!"

Completely oblivious to who they are talking about "Who Vanessa?"

Laughing "Miley I never dated Zac you idiot!"

"Ohhh! Didn't he like make out with someone?!"

"I don't know, hes fucking hot as hell but it wasn't me!" Looks at Demi

"Wasn't me bitches!"

"Ohh, well nevermind then!" Miley says and just laughs

"Your crazy Mi!"

"Thanks Sel so are you!"

Gets off the phone and just laughs at her two best friends "Guys we leave in 2 days.."

Spits out her water "WHAT!?"

"Oh yay thanks Miley I REALLY love getting sprayed in the face with water.." Selena says as shes wiping the water away

Demi just sits there and laughs "Yeah they just called me and said our plane leaves in 2 days."

Laughs and just looks at Sel "Sorrry! And um we should probably start packing.."

"Yeah" Demi says "Our flight leaves at 10am by the way!"

"Ohh goooood" Selena says sarcastically "So we have like a day" wiping the water off of her face still

Laughing at Selena and just looks at Miley who is dying "Yeah we should probably start!"

Looking at Kristen "How are you so calm? You have to see Rob.. Aren't you freaking out?"

"No. I don't know why either"

"Oh I know why" bitchy but doesn't care "Maybe because you don't hate him!"

"Lily just let it be! You don't hate him! I am your best friend you don't need to convince me because I know it's all a load of bullshit anyways!"

"I'm not convincing you!"

"You're not convincing yourself either! Lily you don't hate him. It's okay!"

"He cheated on me though! I should hate him!"

"He kissed an ex AFTEr you told him you did not want a relationship Lil.."

"Yeah but still we were"

"LILY!" interrupts here

"What Kristen? What do you want me to do!?" Annoyed as hell

"Just don't hate him because I know you don't!"

"OKAY! I don't! It's just to protect myself Kris Jesus!"

"I know that Lily, I really do and I know you have done it before but it's Taylor you guys just need to talk!"

"K well I will see him in 2 days and I will talk to him then!" walks away annoyed and when shes in her room she pulls her phone out and debates on if she should text him or not puts it down and then gets a call "Hello?"

"Lily it's me."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Kristen called me and said she should talk so I figured I would"

"Taylor I don't want to have this conversation over the phone"

"I know but I figured it would shut Kristen the hell up!"

"Yeah welcome to my life!"

Laughs and smiles "Alright well I guess I will talk to you later then…"

"Yeah I'll see you soon, bye Taylor"

"Bye Lil" Hangs up

Waits till she hears the click and then hangs up and gets tears in her eyes "I wish I could hate you it would be so much easier! Ugh!"

-With Rob and Taylor-

"What dude?" Taylor says as he turns around and sees Rob

"Is she the ex going to the Bahamas?"

"Oh I don't know I believe so. Who else would it be?"

"Uh the reason Lily officially broke up with you"

"Oh shit! Nah man" Taylor said "I think it would be Lil because of the fact that I never stopped loving her!"

"Yeah I get it man!"

"Rob no you don't man. You and Kristen talk all the time it is like you never even broke up"

"But we did Taylor.."

"Yeah and let's see how long that lasts when you are in the same house as each other bro!" Laughs

"Babe?" Austin says as he's walking around Vanessa's apartment looking for her

"Yeah hold on! I'm upstairs I will be down in a minute!" Looks at Kaylie "How am I going to tell him?!"

"We don't know but you can do it! Say it slow and not all at once!" Goes in Ashley's room as Austin walks in Vanessa's room

Kisses her "Hey babe what's up?"

"uh don't kill me"

"Babe what?"

"I'm going to the Bahamas for over 3 months and I am stayihng in a house with "friends" and exes…"

"Awh that's cool but wait go back!"

"I'm staying in a house with "friends"" she puts it in quotations and just looks at him smiling

"No I got that part" just looks at her

"Anddddd Zac will be there.." deep breath

"When?"

"I leave in two days….."

"Alright well have fun, be safe and I will see you when you get back I love you!"

"Wait you're staying with me?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I? I love you and I trust you! So have fun Nessa!"

Smiles but not sure if she can trust herself "Thank you babe!" kisses him "I'll try and stop over but if not I'll see you soon!"

"Okay" kisses her "I love you!"

Feels obligated to say it "I love you too! Bye!"

"Bye baby!" walks out of her room and leaves the apartment

Looks down at her phone "Good job V but I really have to take this!" says Kaylie as she walks into the guest room

"Who is she talking to?" Vanessa asks Aria as Ashley plugs her phone in her charger before they walk downstairs

"Oh! Probably Emma! You guys have to meet her she literally is the biggest sweetheart I have ever met! She is adorable! You will love her to pieces!"

Confused and looks at Ashley "k…"

Laughs at Vanessa's reaction "She has been like best friends with Kaylie since they were born! She is really nice! She just went through a huge break-up that literally broke her so you know how Kay is!"

"Yeah always there, right V?"

"Umm duuuh!"

"Emma what's wrong?" Kaylie asks as she picks up the phone

"When are you coming back" Emma asks

"Not for a while. I am going to the Bahamas for some exes show or something along those lines"

"Oh my god! No way you got that too?"

"Yeah! Are you going Ems?"

"Just read the letter and I am debating"

"Emma I know the last person you want to see is Ethan but it would show him that you are okay and how strong you seem!"

"Kaylie I walked out on him when I needed him the most and he probably hates me! Gets a flashback of the fight that completely ruined her

-"You need to fight! You need to fight this!"

"Why! Ethan I'm leaving! I'm going to go back to Vegas or wherever I'm" gets interrupted by Ethan

"Alright then I'll come with you!"

"No!"

"Dammit Emma!"

"Ethan this is over! How do you not get that!" shaking in her voice as she said it "You have a life here! A brother, a job, a—"

"I don't care about any of that! I want you!"

"It doesn't matter" just looks at him hurt more than ever

"I LOVE YOU EMMA!"

Doesn't know what to say at first "Ethan what we had was incredible and magical but you and me were not meant to happen"

Just looks at her "I can't let you just walk out of my life. Okay! I mean it, I can't let you do this!"

Hurt but does it anyways "Well I'm doing it" walks out of the house and runs home-

"EMMA! EM! EMS!"

"Sorry..Flashback"

"Emma stop, listen to me, yes you walked away but he didn't try and chase after you. Look my friends just told me the same thing about being strong! You have to face him baby girl! Ems you told him what you needed to don't let that stop you from becoming Emma Mercer again!"

Starts packing and smiles "I'll see you in the Bahamas Kay!"

"You are stronger than you know Emma! But hey why don't you fly into New York tomorrow and you can fly with us?"

Smiles and is happy "Thanks Kaylie! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"That you will best friend! I love you! See you tomorrow Em!" Hangs up and turns around to see Vanessa

"Is she okay? I overheard the conversation, Aria told me about the situation."

"Yeah she will be okay! I hope you don't mind that I invited her over!"

"Not at all Kaylie! You are a great friend!"

"Thanks Ness! I am so happy for you to meet her!"

Smiles and walks with Kaylie back downstairs "Can't wait! She seems so sweet and innocent!"

Laughs "Just wait till you meet her! she's honestly the nicest person but when she's a bitch oh she's a fucking bitch!" laughs and sits down in the living room with Vanessa, Ashley and Aria and just smiles


	4. Chapter 4

Walks in and sees her sister sitting on her bed and knows something is wrong "Emma.." Laurel says "I've been dying to talk to you all day. I read the letter; mom opened it and had me bring it to your desk. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Emma says trying to reassure herself "No, I don't know" sits on her bed

"You've got me!" Laurel tell hers sister and sits next to her.

"I know"

"Do you?" Laurel asks "It's just that lately I feel like you have been feeling a little more distant."

"I know I'm sorry, this whole situation just sucks!"

"Well you are the strongest person I know right now because if this were happening to me right now I would be crying my eyes out! It's not easy to just find out that you have to live with your ex for 3 months and be recorded as well"

Shrugs and just looks at her younger sister "I just can't let myself cry."

"You can with me! I'm here for you Emma. I always will be! I know how much this broke you but just look at it as a vacation with some girls and the rest will all fall into place. Come on Em i'll help you pack!" Smiles and pulls her sister off of her bed

"Thank god I have Kaylie and i'm hoping Aria is going too!" Smiles and heads to her closest with Laurel

"Yeah I know but be happy okay! You owe yourself that!" grabs her suitcase from above and starts throwing clothes in it

"I know I'll try! Thanks sis!" smiles and starts packing

-With Zac and Matt-

"Zac! Man where are you? We got to get going this damn flight is leaving soon!" Matt called as he walked into Zac's house

"Ohh yeah so ready…" Zac says sarcastic as hell

"Excited to see Vanessa bro?"

Mocks him "Excited to see Ashley dick?"

"K fuck you man!"

"You said it to me first thought it was only fair! But really what have we got ourselves into.."

"Fucking hell Zac fuckin hell!"

"Yeah that's for damn sure!"

-With Ethan, Ezra, and Zane-

Sitting on the plane with Ezra when he sees Ethan "Ethan! Man over here!"

Sits next to Zane "Oh hey guys ready for this fucking shit fest?"

Laughs and looks at Zane and Ethan "This is going to fucking suck!" Ezra says

"Dude I don't know what the fuck we got ourselves into but your situation with Em fucking sucks bro!" Zane says as he looks at Ethan

"Yeah fuck off Zane! She's probably going to slap me!"

"Emma Mercer, yeah okay!" Laughs and just looks at him

"Have you seen her bitchy side?!"

"Hell no but Kaylie said it's scary!"

"Yeah she would slap me and not feel mad about it bro!"

"Damn never thought of little miss innocent like that!" Zane laughs

"Dude we all fucked up let's just leave it at that!" Ezra said

"Bro compared to us though I think Ethan did the most damage!" Laughs and looks at Ethan as he is shaking his head

-With Nick, Justin and Joe-

Laughing hysterically while boarding the plane with his brother "What if Miley and that other chick is there! You know the one you boned like a fucking dumb ass!" Justin said as he looked at his friend

"Fuck you Justin!"

"Why would you ever cheat on Miley and not tell her!? You are a fucking idiot brother!" said Joe

"Oh don't even talk you left Demi and did a huge dick move!"

"Fuck you Nick! At least I left her before!" Joe said defensive

Laughs and sees Zac and Matt "Hey man!"

"Oh hey guys!" Zac says as he and Matt sit in their seats right next to Joe and Nick

"You guys are going too?" Nick said

"Yeah can't wait…" Matt says sarcastically

Looks at Nick and laughs "At least I didn't break up with someone after 5 years because of long distance petty bullshit!" Joe said as he looked at Zac

"Alright alright good one! But hey at least I didn't cheat on her when I was still with her!" Looks at Nick and smirks

"Damn you bro! I thought you were going throw it back at Joe!"

"Nah man yours always confuses me! You had her man! You fucking had Miley Ray Cyrus!"

Looks at him "Yeah and you had Vanessa Anne Hudgens bro the girl everyone wants!"

Just looks at him and shakes his head

Walks on to the plane with her Chanel purse in her and sees Justin and Nick and doesn't know what to do so walks to her seat as fast as she can and just sits down "Oh damn fuck me!"

Looks over and see's Nicole then looks back at Justin "Yo Justin!" Nods his head

Looks up to see what Nick elbowed him about "DUDE! Is that her!?"

"Yeah dude fuck! I thought Miley would be the ex not Nicole!"

Looks at Joe, Matt and Zac and realizes they all have their headphones on and are already watching tv and just laughs "What if they both are there! And her ex is too?" Justin says freaking Nick out

"Ah shit don't even say that shit!"

Laughing "I don't even know half the guys that are going to be here. This is going to be so damn weird!" Justin says as he looks at Nick

"Yeah I guess a couple of them were in long relationships."

"More than Zac and Vanessa?" Justin asks confused "How the hell could that be?"

"Nah man but I guess some of these guys started out like intense!"

"Oh alright do you know who?"

"No I wish! Ha I would love to know but I guess we will find out when we get there!"

"True man true!" Puts his head phones in as the plane takes off

Arrives in New York with her Louis Vuitton bags in hand and looks around for the baggage claim when she bumps into someone "Oh my god I am so sorry!"

"It's okay dear don't worry" Nikita said

Smiles "Do you by any chance know where the baggage claim is?" Emma asks so sincere

"Yes of course! Just go down the escalator and turn right and you will see it! You can't miss it sweetie!"

"Okay thank you so much! And again I'm sorry for bumping into you I wasn't paying much attention" smiles and starts to walk away

"You're welcome! Have a good day!" whispers to herself "Emma" Nikita says as Emma walks away

Feels like she heard her name but ignores it, gets her luggage and walks out to get a cab when she hears someone

"Do you really think I would make you take a cab?" Kaylie says as she walks up behind her best friend and gives her a hug! "Hi Emma!"

"Hi Kay! Oh my god I have so missed you!" smiles and puts her luggage in the car Kaylie has

"What are you not telling me? I can tell something is wrong Ems."

"I am so scared Kaylie!"

"So am I Ems, Zane called me. He said he misses me and all that bullshit and then there were girls in the background saying if I believe him no wonder it was so easy for him to cheat on me."

"Oh my god! What a fucking bastard!" Rolls her eyes "Such a fucking dick!"

Laughs and smiles at her best friend "I have missed you so so so much Emma Mercer!" Gets in the car and starts driving back to Vanessa and Ashley's apartment

"Thanks Kaylie Cruz! I have missed you too!" smiles

"What have you been up to?"

"Just with the family, Laurel has been there through everything and I don't know what I would do without her or Mads or even Thayer!"

"Aww well that is good Em! Has any of them talked to Ethan at all?"

"Thayer probably has but other than that I doubt it. Mads and Laurel want to like kill him so probably not!" Laughs

"How were they when you told them about this show?"

"Mads wants me to call her whenever I can and Laurel just wants me to have fun and not be afraid. She already saw me break down before she helped me pack."

"Sounds just like them and aw Ems I'm sorry!" Frowns and looks at her

"Yeah that's them and its okay i'll be okay!"

"Are you excited at all though?"

"I mean obviously I am but the fear of it trumps everything. But I don't know what to expect or whats going to happen and that I hate and then the fact that there are other girls there, I don't like that at all! Like yeah I know he's not mine anymore but keep your hands away him!" Laughs and smiles

Smiles at her "Emma you know if anything were to ever even happen you would be the first to know because you know damn well he would never do that with you there but if anything did happen he would tell you."

"Yeah well I don't know him anymore apparently." Says it bitchy but wasn't trying to be

"Just keep your head up girl! Show him what he is missing!" Smiles at her

"I only will if you will to Kay!" smiles

"Damn girl you know me too well!"

"I do! Part of the benefit of being friends with you since oh I don't know, since we were born!" Smiles and laughs with her best friend

"That my dear is very true! That's why i know you too!" Smiles "But I will so you better!"

Laughs "I will I will I promise!"

"Be strong Em, he fell in love with you once he can easily do it all over again! But let it happen the way it is supposed to happen!"

Smiles because she knew that was coming "I know and I will I won't talk to him till he speaks to me!"

"Ok good bitch!" Arrives at the apartment "ready to meet Vanessa and Ashley?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Smiles as she takes her luggage out of the car "Is Aria here?"

"Of course she is! She would kill me if you were here and she wasn't!" Helps her with her luggage as they walk inside the apartment complex

Laughs "That sounds just like Aria! I am really excited to meet them but I will have to call Mads soon too!" Smiles

"That is perfectly fine!" Kaylie says as she sees the smile she sees on Emma

"She's coming up bitches!" Vanessa says completely excited

"How do you know?" Aria said as she looked at Ashley and they laughed

"Oh I saw Kay pull in when I looked out the kitchen window!"

Looks at Aria and starts laughing "You are so weird V!"

"Thanks bitches! You are just jealous you didn't think of the idea to look out the window!" Vanessa says as she hears the elevator ring alerting them that someone is here

"Get ready bitch!" Kaylie said as she looked at Emma. Opens the door after they get out of the elevator

Walks into the apartment and puts her luggage down and when she looks up she sees someone running at her

"EMMMMMMMAAA!" Aria screamed as she ran to her and then hugs her "Hi babbby! I'm so excited you are here!"

Almost falls backwards as Aria ran to her, hugs her back "Hii! I'm excited to be here! I'm glad to see you!" smiles

"Emma" Kaylie says "This is Vanessa and this is Ashley!"

"Hi nice to meet you both! Thank you for letting me come over!"

"Awe it's nice to meet you too! And you are invited any time girl!" Looks at Aria and smiles! "She is so nice!"

"Told you Nessa!" Laughs and sees Emma smiling

"I don't mean to be rude at all but I really have to call someone, is that okay?" Emma asks

"It is not rude at all! Go ahead, don't worry!" Ashley said as she looked at Kaylie and Aria

"Thank you so much! I'll talk to you guys some more after I call her!"

"Okay sounds good!" Looks at Vanessa as she walks away "She is so sweet Kaylie!"

"Oh my god I know right Ash!" Vanessa said "How could anyone break up with her? She sincerely is the nicest girl I would feel bad if I did anything wrong to her! Oh my god! She is such a doll!"

"No one broke up with her V. She broke up with him" Kaylie said

"Oh damn" Ashley said "Awe she's so nice though!"

"Yeah" Aria said

"They were adorable together, she never forgave herself. I love her to death, I always have and this break up killed her! I didn't see her for over 2 months. She refused to leave her house." Kaylie says sadly

"Does she love him?" Vanessa asked confused

"She never stopped."

"Did he ever come after her?" Ashley asked

"No, that's what killed her the most." Aria said feeling the pain for her

"Did he love her?" Vanessa wondered again

"More than anything in the world!" Kaylie stated

"So why didn't he come after her then?" Vanessa asked confused as to why he wouldn't

"Emma said some pretty hurtful things. It was bad! She walked away from the only person she ever really actually truly loved and cared about." Kaylie said remembering how bad Emma was those first couple of weeks

"He didn't come after her because of the things she said?" Ashley asked "That doesn't seem right."

"Yeah we know. She gets flashbacks of the fight, the relationship, the good times, and the bad all the time! It hurts her so much!"

"Why didn't she try to get him back then?" Vanessa asked "I would have done anything to get Zac back but it was kind of hard since he told people the spilt was amicable"

"He didn't try, why should she have?" Kaylie asked confused

"Because obviously she was head over heels in love with him! Love like that doesn't just fade away because of a fight and hurtful exchange of words. Believe me I would know" Vanessa said as she looked at Ashley

"Yeah she is still in love with him but we have no way of getting in touch with him. We deleted his number after what happened, because we felt like it wasn't fair to her to keep it." Aria said as she looked at Kaylie.

"Yeah the poor girl went through so much the least we could do was bitch him out then delete the contact." Kaylie said as she looked over and saw Emma out of the corner of her eye listening without making sure they notice


End file.
